


It's Lonely Up Here

by lisanna44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Men Crying, Shiratorizawa, Ushijima is lonely, coach washijo mentioned, he missed tendou, kageyama to the rescue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: The large gymnasium didn’t give him anxiety. Thuds of ball hitting polished floor and walls a familiar sound to his ears. Although he has different trainer, coach was still coach in his eyes and mind. But when he turned around..“Ten-“..there was no one around.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	It's Lonely Up Here

A week after Shiratorizawa’s graduation day, Ushijima got calls. Japan, Germany, and the rest of the nations were hoping to contact the legendary ace of Shiratorizawa. It was no surprise, after showing up at an interview in television in junior high school he was not afraid anymore. He had decided since the day his father taught him volley that he would become a volleyball player. His brain decided to input every little things about volley and the rest could step aside to the corner. He didn’t even bother when his stomach grumbled from having no food for half a day or more. The only one who cared was his teammates in Shiratorizawa. 

  


In high school, they had practice after practice until the coach (mostly) or the janitor ushered them away from the gym. Even then all he could think about was sleeping and getting up as early as possible to touch the ball again. 

  


As the ace and probably placed on a mental throne by everyone, he was surprised when somebody tapped him in the shoulder.

  


“Ushijima-kun, I think you should eat before your stomach eat itself”

  


That’s the first thing Tendou said to him.

  


Ushijima remembered how every activities stopped to watch the phenomenal scene. Nobody dared to say anything even when they heard pitiful sound and this red head told him. If they looked closely, they might notice his mind freeze for awhile before it rebooted itself and he nodded. 

  


Ushijima could do nothing but gave a nod to a first year, same as him, with red spiked hair and almost as tall as he was. 

  


The next time they interact was after their first practice, after coach Washijo announced members of the first liners. If he was shocked the red head boy got in, he didn’t look like it.

  


At 7.30 p.m Ushijima felt another tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to find ruby orbs staring. 

  


“Hi, Ushijima-kun! I’m Tendou Satori, nice to meet ya!”

  


Oh, it was the red head

  


“Ushijima Wakatoshi, nice to meet you”

  


The boy grinned happily at him which he didn’t understand why.

  


“Hey, do y’ wanna go to a ramen near here? I betcha starving right now”

  


Ushijima felt Tendou Satori’s arm took his in a childhood friend manner when they just talk for the second time and tugged him a bit. 

  


“Sure”

  


He still didn’t know the reason he accepted easily. Maybe because he was tired of eating alone in his big house.

  


One bowl of ramen became two bowls. The next day it became a bowl of donburi. Next it became a plate of spaghetti. 

  


Tendou Satori slowly inching closer to him. 

  


As their friendship grew so did both their names. 

  


Tendou Satori became Tendou-kun. Then it became Tendou. Until he tried to say Satori, but only when they were spending money on after practice dinner. 

  


Ushijima-kun became Ushijima. Ushijima became Wakajima-kun. Wakajima-kun became Wakajima. Wakajima became Wakatoshi-kun. In the end, Wakatoshi-kun became Wakkun. 

  


Until the end of his high school, nobody called his given name unless their name was Tendou Satori. 

  


He was now age 19 years old. The third years along with him had gone to their passion and choice in life. Ohira became a policeman, Semi became a teacher, and Soekawa became a businessman. Tendou was the only one who took his chance to university as a chemistry student, he was smart despite his appearance, and the only one Ushijima kept contacting. Ushijima himself became Japan’s national volleyball team ace. 

  


Kageyama Tobio’s presence in the same team was to be expected. 

  


It supposed to feel normal. Everything was according to his decision. He has became a professional volleyball player, Japan’s ace, and playing volleyball daily. 

  


It was supposed to be a dream come true.

  


Yet when the third time he turned his head, Tendou’s name on the tip of his tongue, there was nobody instead.

* * *

Kageyama was pissed. 

  


Ushijima, Japan’s ace and his current team member, had once again turned his head to him. He heard something that sounded like a person’s name but chopped half. When Ushijima’s eyes met his, Kageyama could see the disappointment in his green eyes. 

  


At first he thought that it meant nothing. 

  


After the 5th time in two months after training together, he was both curious and annoyed. Just who the damn hell was Ushijima searching for.

  


One day, he found Ushijima’s phone by accident. 

  


The legendary wonder boy Ushijima Wakatoshi was apparently oblivious to everything other than volleyball. He had proof it again and again how useless he was when they did something other than practice and probably mocking other members. (Ushijima was just a very honest and straight-forward person but his honesty sounded like a mock when he was just curiously asking). So it was no big surprise when Ushijima’s phone was not protected by password. The background was it’s default for goodness sake. However there was vibrations that made Kageyama interested in it. As every curious person did, Kageyama opened the phone and ‘accidentally’ tap a LINE message. 

  


Tendou 

  


Wakkun, sorry for canceling next Friday! The professor move the deadline and ya know how I am with tasks. H-1 is the best day to make any report done! Anyways how about Monday? We can eat at that ramen place you like!

  


Kageyama quickly placed the phone back and gotten as far away from the device. He has another thing to do. Time to contact Oikawa-san!

  


* * *

Ushijima let out a sigh as Friday rolled in. 

  


He thought when somebody became a national team, the practice they did would triple or quadruple what they did in high school. Apparently the practice these day only consisted of what he usually did and probably a bit intense. No more laughing, no joking around. Everything was serious. 

  


He thought this was what he loved to do. 

  


Practice became dull to him. Simply something that he would do, but there was no fun in it. 

  


Ushijima refused to consider the reason was his 6th time cancelled meeting with Tendou.

  


He just realized how lonely it was being by himself with no chattering once every 1 minute. He missed being Shiratorizawa members. He missed having someone talk to him.

  


The moment he stepped out, Ushijima was surprised to find Kageyama already wearing his casual clothes waiting outside the locker room. 

  


“C’mere”

  


Ushijima was in no hurry but the previous Karasuno’s setter was making him anxious. He had no idea what he was planning but he hoped it wasn’t bad.

  


Ushijima gave a slow nod and followed the setter into the gym back. 

  


Slowly his eyes widen in surprise when he saw a familiar red strands in the dark. 

  


“Wakkun! Y’ finally come out! Kageyama said practice was done at 6 and look at the time! It’s 8 o’clock! I know yer a volleyball maniac but waiting for ya here was not very nice and it also beginnning to feel itchy and-“

  


Ushijima felt himself moved toward Tendou. His head was nestled on Tendou’s neck crook and it felt like home. 

  


“Wakkun? Are you okay?”

  


He let out a chocked sob.

  


“Wakkun...are you crying? I’m sorry for cancelling out meetings all the time”

  


A pair of strong lanky limbs took hold of his waist and it felt so so warm. He missed this. He missed Tendou. He missed his home. 

  


Tendou let him cry on his shoulder for 10 minutes before Ushijima let go.

  


“I’m sorry for wetting your shirt”

  


Tendou chuckled lowly. Yet his eyes and posture didn’t mean he was mocking. 

  


His arms pulling Ushijima back to him.

  


“I miss you, Wakatoshi”

  


“....miss you too, Satori”

  


* * *

They spent the weekend strolling around as it was weekend and Tendou’s professor gave him a prolonged deadline for helping him a lot. A college student Tendou was a mature person, still mischievous, but not as much as his high school years, Ushijima discovered. Tendou also gained an inch and a half which made him the taller of the two. Tendou’s hair was kept down instead spiky because lately hair wax has become an extra unimportant expense. Tendou also very much wanted Ushijima to become his boyfriend and Ushijima very much wanted to be his. 

  


* * *

“Kageyama-kun”

  


“What?”

  


“Thank you”

  


“You owe me one”

  


“Of course”


End file.
